The invention relates to a cutter particularly of the type used for cutting ends from bar stock wherein the bar stock is moved incrementally into a cutting station. A stop member is engaged by the end of the bar stock as it is moved into the cutting station, and a vertical support is located beneath the piece to be cut off in the cutting station. Both the vertical support and stop member are moved away from the cutting station to a release position after the piece has been cut off the end of the bar stock.
With the cutting of ends off of bar stock, there is a necessity for providing a stop member which the bar stock engages as it moves into the cutting station. There is also a need for a vertical support for aiding in accurately positioning the bar stock relative to the cutters just before and during the cutting operation. As soon as the piece is cut from the bar stock, it has to be released to drop downwardly. This requires that the vertical support and the stop member be moved out of the way. Because of their positions relative to the piece which is cut, the stop member need only move a short distance to release the piece, while the vertical support, which has been beneath the piece, must be moved laterally a substantial distance to be clear of the piece and permit it to drop downwardly.
In addition to this problem of the difference in amount of movement, a mechanism of this type is normally designed to be able to cut end pieces of different sizes. With cut pieces of different lengths, it is necessary that the vertical support move a greater or less distance depending upon the size of the piece cut. In other words, the vertical support must move at least the distance equal to the length of the piece being cut to be moved completely out of the way. Yet, even with changes in sizes of the pieces being cut, the end stop need only be moved the same distance because it only has to be moved sufficient to release the cut piece.
Another requirement for a mechanism of this type is that the vertical support and the stop member be moved simultaneously and as rapidly as possible for rapid production operation. Yet, they must move back and forth accurately so that they perform their functions in each position.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a cutter mechanism of the type described wherein a stop member and a vertical support are provided, and these parts are driven by an improved common drive mechanism which provides for rapid and effective movement for rapid release of ends cut from bar stock.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cutting mechanism of the type described wherein the vertical support and the stop member are moved rapidly for no more than the required distance, but are moved adequately to release the piece, and their amount of travel is independently adjustable despite their common drive source so that the vertical support will move rapidly and adequately regardless of the size of the piece cut so as not to slow down the cutting operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved drive for a cut of the type described wherein the length of the path of travel of the vertical support is adjustable by am improved means.
In accordance with the principles of the invention, the vertical support and the stop member are moved in parallel paths. The stop member serves as a stripper for the piece which has been cut from the bar stock and which is lying on the vertical support member, as the support member is moved out of the way. The cut pieces of all sizes are rapidly removed from the vertical support member and will drop freely downwardly from the space where they have been cut which is referred to herein as the cutting station.
In accordance with the invention, a common drive mechanism is used in the form of a pivotal arm, and the stop member and vertical support are mounted on parallel sliding shafts. The drive connection between the lower shaft which carries the support member is such that it is easily and readily adjusted so as to change the fulcrum arm of the pivotal arm relative to its driving of the support member. The height of the vertical support member may also be adjustably varied to improve the accuracy and effectiveness of the parts.
A further advantage of the arrangement constructed and operating in accordance with the present invention is that a frame is provided which supports the stop member and support member and is adjustably connected to the cutting mechanism so that their relative lateral positions may be varied. The arrangement is sufficiently flexible so that the positions, the amount of travel, and operation of the vertical support and stop member may be quickly varied, and the mechanism can be operated and used without the vertical support member.
Other objects, advantages and features, as well as equivalent structures which are intended to be covered hereby, will become more apparent with the teaching of the principles of the invention in connection with the disclosure of the preferred embodiment in the specification, claims and drawings in which: